Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey (Canon RP with Joshua the Hedgehog)
This is a Private Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Joshua the Hedgehog. As the title suggests, this RP will be Canon. Story Almost a year after the events of Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga, Liam and Blade have made a home in the 2010's, and work as Heroes for Hire. One day, their help is requested by The Jkirk Federations, so Liam and Blade set off for Downunda to help their client. Will the Monteiro Brothers be able to complete their task, or will their journey end in misery? Find out in this epic quest. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Lucas Pierpoint Vincent/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Chapter I: A Plea From Jkirk (Who's going first? .3.) (You, I guess.) ('Kay) It was a peaceful morning in the civilian installation known as Genesis City, the planetary capital of the Jkirk Federations on Mobius, civilians going through their normal routine as the morning progresses. At the city center, two indiviudals were visiting the city; Adex Zarvok Burns and his son; Joshua Sentrum Burns. Currently, these two well-known figures were walking upon the sidewalk. Meanwhile, in the Eurish city of Imsterdim, in an abandoned warehouse, the Monteiro Brothers Liam and Blade were living. In 2016, they settled in it and decided to work as Heroes for Hire. Liam and Blade had already tackled some small time jobs, and were now ready for the big work. Blade was currently training by lifting weights. Blade: One day, I'm gonna be as strong as my old dad Tails, I can promise you that. Liam: *chuckles* I'm sure he would've been proud of you right now. Blade: Yeah, I bet. Let's train some more. Liam: Alright. I'm gonna go to the shooting range. Blade nodded as he continued lifting weights. Liam then walked to the shooting range to continue working on his shooting skills. (Now I gotta think of a villain for the four to handle. .3.) (Yea.) (Hm... I think I have an idea) (Lay it on me, Colonel Kirk!) (It's captain, you bum XP . Anyways, I was thinking of having someone have weapons designed specifically to disable electronics {EMPs in a way}, and is a exceptional hacker, which would be perfect for Jkirk) (Sounds like a great idea for a villain. What should we call them?) (That's the part I'm having problems with @3@) (I'll think of a name then.) ('Kay) (How about Danny May?) (Eh, wynut. .3.) (Alright. Continue, I guess.) ('Kay.. wait, who's going to play the character? .3.) Adex and his son had walked to the city center of Genesis, looking around at the many citizens going on their daily lives and such. "Hm.. it's nice to see that our capital is prospering nicely." Adex thought to himself. (Idk.) (internally) (I guess I'll play Danny.) (Okee .3 .) Suddenly, all electricity in Genesis City was disabled. Adex, Joshua, along with the civilians within the city were surprised by the sudden power outage. "A power outage? That's strange.." Adex said. Not long after the electricity was disabled, a video message appeared on one of the skyscrapers. ???: Hello, people of Genesis City and members of The Jkirk Federations. My name is Danny May, evil mastermind and soon to be ruler of Mobius. I have weapons that are able disable electronics, which gives me an advantage in defeating you, as you Jkirkians are dependent on advanced technology, so this will make it much easier to defeat you. (So wait if the power is out, how is the video playing? XP) (Through a special backup generator that only Danny can activate. :3) (It was a joke but thanks for explaining anyway XD) Adex and Joshua looked at each other, both are a bit annoyed, as the law enforcement of the city tried to keep the citizens of Genesis City calm and not going into a sudden panic. So far, they are successful. "EMPs? You mean to tell me a evil mastermind has an entire arsenal of EMPs? That can pose a slight problem.." Adex thought to himself, as he continued to look up at the video transmission. Danny: So prepare for war, Adex. You and your kid are powerless without your electronics! *laughs* The video transmission then ended. "..Well then. So that's a thing now." Joshua said, looking at his father. "Indeed.. if he is threatening to go to war with the Federations, there will be no amount of Electromagnetic Pulses that'll stand in our way." Adex said. Meanwhile, back in Imsterdim, Liam and Blade were still training. Liam was still at the shooting range and Blade was still lifting weights. Emergency Services over at Genesis City immediately began working to turn back on the power over at Genesis City, while also trying to determine the cause of it's sudden blackout. Meanwhile, Joshua and Adex began to make their way over at Fort Jkirk to discuss what to do when dealing with Danny. At Fort Jkirk, Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent was helping other higher ups maintain order and peace at the Fort. Lucas: Whoever caused this blackout will be punished for causing mayhem in Genesis City! Quentin Jr. (Yes, he's in this too.)(Screaming Occurs): Agreed. They need to be put on trial for their malovelent intentions! Within the hour or so, Joshua and Adex make it to the Fort, as he calls for an emergency meeting in the War-Room with the Generals, as well as Lucas. Lucas sat at the War-Room table with Adex, Joshua and the Generals. He had Quentin Jr. sitting on the table in front of him. "Everyone, I have brought you here to discuss about the unfortunate incident at Genesis City, which I assume most of you know what occured." Adex said. Lucas: Yes. An power outage has occured, and apparently it's a declaration of war. "Indeed. And the poor fool decided to publically announce his name, so we are able to look up any records in our database about this individual." Adex said. "Sir, wouldn't he try to hack into our database to erase said records?" Lester asked. "Yes, but the Database is highly difficult to hack. Not downright impossible mind you, but it's still difficult." Adex replied. Suddenly, a scientist ran into the War Room. Scientist: Mr. Burns! Someone hacked into our Database and erased some files! They also vandalized your page by leaving a message that says 'YOU SUCK' in big letters! "Relax, I have a feeling that those files will be returning shortly." Adex said. "..Sir, you seem calm about all this, our database has just been hacked into." Jordan (the three star general) said to Adex. Adex looked at Jordan "Have you forgotten about our recovery protocol?" Quentin Jr.: Recovery protocol? What's that? "In the event of an unauthorized protocol, a separate database only known by the highest of officials that includes the same information as the hacked one, will either be manually or automatically revert the edits on the known database. And since only the Generals and I know about it... and you too Colonel since you're in here, no one else has any knowledge on this database." "..Oh right. That's one of our failsafes in the event of a hack on our main database." Jordan said. "Indeed. In fact, I practically knew the database will be hacked into. If Danny managed to cut the power in Genesis City, there's no doubt he could hack into the database as well. Which is why I already had General Marisa here to gather the data before the meeting." Adex said. Quentin Jr.: That's really smart of you, sir! Lucas: I agree with Quentin Jr.. Although, I have the feeling that despite our best efforts, defeating Danny will be a big challenge. "Yes, indeed. It will take a bunch of our resources just to locate this bastard." Adex said. "..Or.. we could enlist the help of an outside force to assist us." Joshua said. Lucas: Joshua is right, we could enlist the help of an outside force to assist us. And I think Joshua knows someone who could help us. "..I see." Adex said, before turning to his son. "Who did you have in mind?" He asked. "I know a couple of... 'Heroes for Hire'.. at least that's how they're both officially known, that can assist us in this endeavor." Joshua answered. Lucas: That's not a bad idea. Do you have a way to contact them? "In fact I do." Joshua replied. "Well then, you should pay them a visit, son. We could use the help." Adex said. Lucas: Yes. It's gonna be hard using our birds to get there, though, since Danny's got EMP esque weapons. "..Can he disable something in orbit?" Joshua asked. Lucas: I don't think he can. "Indeed. He'd need something to fly it up into the atmosphere and enter orbit. I doubt he has anything like that.. alright Son, I'll provide a TA-650 for transportation. Get these two 'Heroes for Hire' for us." Adex said. "It'll be done." Joshua said, before leaving the meeting room. Meanwhile, back in Imsterdim, Liam and Blade were still training. Blade: Alright...This...is...enough... *puts down weights* Liam: Agreed, this is enough training for now. Liam put down his pistol and shooting range gear. Liam: So, what now? Blade: I guess relax for a bit. Liam nodded and he and Blade sat down on the couch to play on their ShayStation 4. Minutes pass, and Joshua is currently within a TA-650 Aerostat within Mobius' orbit. The crew of the aerostat try to pinpoint Blade and Liam's current position, but still don't know exactly where they are. The crew would notice that Liam and Blade were in Imsterdim, Eurish as it appeared on screen. "We've located the two individuals. We'll lock the coordinates to your drop pod." The captain of the aerostat said to Joshua, of which he nodded in response as he made his way to a drop pod. Upon reaching said drop pod, he waits until the Captain inputs the coordinates so he could launch it. Several seconds pass, and Joshua launches the Drop Pod. Liam and Blade were still playing their ShayStation. The Drop Pod goes into reentry as it enters Mobius' atmosphere. If the facility Liam and Blade were in had any radar or detection system, it might alert them of the incoming object. Suddenly, the radar began beeping. Blade heard it and quickly ran over to the radar to check it out. Liam: What's going on? Blade: There's an object coming our way! Liam: I just hope it won't destroy our base! A couple of minutes pass, and the Drop Pod lands inside the base. It wasn't intended to cause damage, but due to it's speed, it might leave a hole in the ceiling. Liam: ...Well, it didn't destroy our base. Blade: But it made a big hole in our f**king ceiling! The hatch on the Drop Pod then suddenly pops off, allowing Joshua to get out of the pod, his back facing the two. "If this is the place, why the hell did they have me land INSIDE it?" He thought to himself, looking around. Blade: Whoa, it's Joshua! Hey, dude! Joshua turned to face them. "Ah, hello you two." He said to them, noticing the hole in the ceiling. "..Uh.. yeah I'm sorry about that, I didn't know they were going to send me inside the place." Blade: It's okay, we'll fix that, and get rid of your little spaceship. Liam: What brings you to our base in Imsterdim? "I've actually came for your help. A situation is developing in our territories, and my father wishes to seek some support."He replied to Liam. Liam: I see. Well, we can help, right, Blade? Blade: Yes. We're now Heroes for Hire, and we're willing to do any crimebusting work for a small price. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay Category:Canon Roleplay